<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A baby on Valentine's Day by acreatoron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625954">A baby on Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreatoron/pseuds/acreatoron'>acreatoron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The orca and dolphin of Iwatobi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asakisu, Babysitting, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Slice of Life, Tokyo (City), Top Tachibana Makoto, Valentine's Day, You might cringe reading this, but let's be honest, makoharu - Freeform, makoharu deserves this at least in a fic, makoto is whipped for haru, swimming coach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreatoron/pseuds/acreatoron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the fluffs in universe; Makoharu, baby, Valentine's Day with smut (if you would call it that way) as well as indirect Asakisu. </p><p>[I do not own any of the characters or plots from the original work.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi &amp; Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The orca and dolphin of Iwatobi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Short Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This second piece is directly related to my first work. Though there would be a tiny reference relating to the first one, you should able to read this on its own. </p><p>Also, if you haven't read the first one, this story would be noting of which character's POV and might change in one similar chapter.</p><p>p/s: I just had to take advantage of the existing timeline from the first story. SO VALENTINE'S DAY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haru POV</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>February 14, 2020</em>
</p><p>The wind cut through the window and cool airy breeze blew the curtain. I opened my eyes to see Makoto sleeping on his side facing me. His eyes were shut and his frown was so deep that I had to slightly ease it with my fingers. When it was gone, I drew my body closer to his and snuggled into his chest.</p><p>He still smelled like vanilla. </p><p>Makoto was deep in his sleep so I let my fingers lingered on his skin, moving upward to his collarbones and I touched that definite line with my lips. </p><p>I could feel Makoto's breathing became heavier and his body quivered at my touch. I lifted my eyes and found deep exquisite green eyes looking back at me. </p><p>"Morning, Mako-chan." </p><p>Makoto chuckled at his name. Probably not gotten use to that name yet. The man lowered his face to me. He gently landed a peck on my lips and move upwards to land another one on my nose and moved again to place the last one on my forehead. </p><p>"Good morning, Haru-chan." </p><p>His simple words burned every inch of my skin and I groaned unconsciously. It was cleared to me that there was nothing in the name but it was his voice that make me fluttered. </p><p>Makoto must have felt the same way.</p><p>He smiled and I took my time to scan his face. His forehead, his soft eyebrows, those olive eyes, his cute nose, the straight-edge nose bridge, that sugary lips of his, the edges of those lips, his prominent chin and the well-defined jawline. Every single angle of his face was beautifully carved by god.</p><p>He started making big movement with his body out of sudden and spoke, "Too much space between us." He wrapped his hands around me tighter and brought me closer to him. </p><p>"Lie," I huffed. </p><p>Makoto sighed but he held no intention to let go of my body any sooner. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haru," Makoto said softly almost sounded like a whisper. He released his grip a bit and pushed my chin upward. </p><p>"What do you wanna do today? My swimming class will only be two hours. I'll be back by five," He tapped his fingers playfully on my back. </p><p>"I don't feel like going anywhere. I'll just have a long bath when you're not around," I replied. "Do you wanna join me in that public pool? You could swim as much as you want," Makoto whispered. </p><p>His concern planted a smile on my face. I shook my head and did not say anything. As much as I enjoyed the touch of water in pool, this room's bathtub was better. It was larger than the usual one and had a fancy looking water tap with a small dolphin sticker on it. Makoto sticked that on for me. </p><p>"Understood," The man answered. I knew he was reading me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is that a BABY?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter includes some boyxboy actions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Makoto POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Haru got up from the bed and dragged me up with him. He did not say anything afterwards and disappeared from my sight. I caught an inviting savoury aroma floated across the room while making the bed. Exiting the space, I saw Haru calmly grilling our breakfast behind the kitchen. His apron string was flawlessly tied around his neck and waist which accentuated his firm back muscle especially the lower part. </p>
<p>I approached him slowly and touched his stomach through exposed part that was not covered by the apron. His breathing changed when I rest a deep smooch on his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Makoto," his morning voice quivered. My lips traced his skin upward and stopped at his ears. </p>
<p>"Do you like this?" I asked softly and his left fingers were placed gently on my side arm while he was leaning against me, eyes closed. His scent from hair infused deep into me as his silky hair touch the edge of my nose. I slid my hand downward and confidently touched his fellow. Haru though, trembled and had a hard time maintaining his position. My other hand naturally reached out for the stove's valve and turned it off. </p>
<p>I ran my index on Haru's thigh to tease him and when pleasure was all over his breath, I grabbed his swollen limb and bobbed it slowly. </p>
<p>"Faster," Haru clenched my arm. I jerked it harder while rubbing my erection on his back, matching the speed of that busy hand.</p>
<p>"Mako-chan," He voice was deeper than usual and I had him turned over. Our hard little men were eventually brushed against each other. It was an intense contact despite having cover on top. I could not help but resting my head on Haru's shoulder because of the overwhelming joyride.</p>
<p>"Haru, touch me," I pleaded. His face was blushing from my request and he started messaging on the surface of my pants. "Inside, Haru-chan," I sent another request shamelessly knowing that he want to do the same thing. Haru shoved his hand down my pants and repeated his action just now.</p>
<p>Those slow strokes teased me to the core.</p>
<p>I pushed his left cheek to my side and kissed those lonely lips. "Bathroom, Makoto," his guidance was clear but breathy trying to gasp for air after that kiss. Lips mashed together, I followed him to the bathroom which was in between the front door and the kitchen and pushed him inside carefully to enter that safe space. We undressed each other restlessly and when I finished taking the last piece of cloth on Haru, I was dumbfounded as always.</p>
<p>His body line was so beautiful no matter how many times I have examined it. I sat myself down at the edge of the bathtub and pulled Haru down to my lap. I brushed my lips against his while keeping my hand busy stroking Haru's hard member rapidly. </p>
<p>Haru bit my bottom lip before huffing, "Makoto, I'm coming." I fondled his lips again despite the warning and felt the overflowing semen dripping onto the floor. </p>
<p>Pulling Haru foward by his waist was easy with the help of the slippery substance on our thighs. "Haru-chan, here." Haru removed one of his hands that was clinging on me and placed it on mine. I guided that hand and placed it on my manhood and bobbed it together with him until I felt an irressitable gush running through my veins. "Haru, I think-," I rested my mouth on the muscular shoulder in front of me even before finishing the sentence and bit lightly. I shuddered before squirting on Haru. </p>
<p>Our breathing pace was similarly heavy and echoed in that room. Haru pulled my chin upward and landed a brief kiss on my lips. "Happy Valentine's day, Makoto." He hugged me warmly and I swore by my heart that I would never have enough of Haruka Nanase in my life. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Haru POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"You shouldn't distract me too much, Makoto," I heated the pan up again. I could hear him snickering on the sofa while switching on the television.</p>
<p>It had been two weeks of having Makoto to myself with limited outsider contact and holding onto it is all that I care. A routine of just me and him being around each other if he did not have any swimming class at that nearby public pool. </p>
<p>That was what I believe how I would spend my time for another two weeks a few seconds before his phone rang. </p>
<p>A call that was too early. </p>
<p>My head turned instinctively around and saw him taking his time before answering the call. He had a puzzled face on him with a deep twitch on his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Still cute, though.</p>
<p>"Was it today? I thought you say next week?" </p>
<p>His double questions was resonating in this spacious room and he placed his hand on the glass door that work as the only passage to the balcony. Makoto was listening to the other side's reply. "But," his voice hitched and that muscular man started pacing around the house. Distracted by his active movement, I kept my hands busy despite having my ears concentrating on each sound. </p>
<p>No sound. I reverted my focus on the pan, flipped the bacon and topped it with an egg. </p>
<p>He renewed the conversation after a long tiring pause for an eave-dropper like me, "But, I have work today." Makoto leaned next to the fridge, fidgeting more and somehow our eyes met. His gaze was weak and worried. He took a few steps and stood still in front of the bedroom's door. For Makoto to be that worry, it must be an urgent affair. I turned off the stove and put Makoto's breakfast on the counter. </p>
<p>"I can't just ask Haru to take care of him. You gotta be kidding." </p>
<p>Ask me to take care of him? Which him? Makoto? But that was wrong of him to address himself with that word. </p>
<p>Makoto scratched his back of head before continuing with a shriek, "YOU WHAT?" The called was ended abruptly.  I did not know what to do because the only thing between when my name being mentioned and that shriek, was a pound on the front door. </p>
<p>"Makoto! Haru!" A familiar voice shouted in front of our room.</p>
<p>"Kisumi?" I was befuddled. </p>
<p>Why would that pink haired guy be doing at our place this early? Is he the one I had to 'take care' of? That did not even make the slightest sense in my brain. </p>
<p>Makoto passed through me and gently touched my face but I could see guilt was written all over his face. "Coming!" He notified the visitor and jogged to the door to open it with a sigh. </p>
<p>I peeked a bit to get a clearer view of that man from where I stand but Makoto's muscular build was blocking him. The brown haired man moved aside and I saw Kisumi with had a suitcase right next to him and what it seemed like a small portable bed on his other hand. </p>
<p>But those were not all. What stupefied me the most is a buldge that he had on his stomach. </p>
<p>I pointed my finger directly at it with and questioned those familiars of mine who are standing at the front door with my mouth still widely opened. </p>
<p>"Is that a BABY?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Makoto's worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Makoto POV</strong>
</p><p>I took a seat on that emerald green couch and started to massage my own forehead unconsciously. My head was as low as I possible, tried to not meet Haru's eyes. We all knew how things usually end when it came down to Haru and Kisumi.</p><p>Kisumi should have be more specific when he told me to babysit Takeo on Friday. On Valentine's day? My mind was cursing me for not being more alert on this matter. </p><p>I was really looking foward of having Haru to myself today. Not that we were keeping our hands away from each other these past two weeks, but knowing that Haru will be going away quite sometime who knew when will we be seeing each other again. </p><p>"Whose baby is this?" </p><p>Haru narrowed his eyes standing next to me. I slowly lifted up my face and glanced over Kisumi who is ready to give out an answer.  I took another glance on the other side from the corner of my eye and found that the angelic and charming beam on Haru's face had completely faded. He did not even seem to be interested in that baby-carrying man's answer at all. Haru caught me taking a glimpse at him and muttered a familiar word with a completely different undertone this time.</p><p>"Makoto."</p><p>I was snapped from all the thoughts and turned my head to his side. </p><p>I tried my best to position my thoughts before verbalising them, "He is Kisumi's uncle, Tatsumi-san's son. You know the one that we-," Haru cut me off and replied, "I know." His face was nonchalant. "He had an outstation duty in-, in-" I resumed but the air was tense that I actually forgot the name of the place. Kisumi swooped in the conversation, "In Osaka."</p><p>Haru's face was still indifferent waiting for more explanation. The anxiety to explain this situation was overwhelming even though I know Haru's facial expression was just to intimidate Kisumi but that did not seem to work out. It kind of ricocheted back to me. Still, the urge to explain everything was inside me. </p><p>I took a deep breath and looked into Haru's blue eyes, "Takeo's mother works in the hospital and she is scheduled to assist a surgery today." Haru let his guard down for a bit but that idiot, Kisumi had to stand up from his seat and stretched his arms in the middle of it. Not even a second after, Haru was already in his defence mode. Kisumi who was either oblivious or ignorant, placed one of his palms to support the buldge that he had on his stomach and chatted, "And I have a basketball tournament in the afternoon at university." </p><p>The eyebrows above the bluest eyes were stitched together. "What about Asahi?" His interrogation continued and I had a vivid imagination of him clenching a baton. </p><p>"His sister has to attend a weeding today, so he'll be helping his brother-in-law with the restaurant," I stole Kisumi's answering turn before Haru lose his mind to the tall man. Haru took a deep breath. </p><p>Kisumi advanced foward and a clapping sound echoed a bit when his palms come together and bowed before Haru. As if he was praying. "Please, Haru. I can only trust Makoto and you on this since both of you are used to having the twins around. I really am counting on you two," Kisumi begged for the last time. Haru was still silent and I felt disappointed in myself for putting him in this situation. </p><p>For this to actually happen on Valentine's day. I had nothing to say in defence. </p><p>I bit my lip and tried to think of a solution since I could not bring myself to say no to Kisumi since this was mainly fault that this misunderstanding happened. And after while of silent thinking, I stood up and dragged my feet to them. </p><p>"Can I hold him?" I asked bluntly. I had to use this last measure and just hope that this tension would end. Kisumi nodded persistently. Haru who was next to me tried to take a peak at Takeo when Kisumi was busy unfastening the baby carrier that was tightly wrapped around him. I locked my hand in his. The warm blue eyes were on me after that sudden contact. The embrace was momentary and brief before I took Takeo from his restless cousin. </p><p>He cooed as soon I held him. His eyes were shut and had a small rounded nose and pouted lips. That little angel was not bothered despite all the hustles. I directed the baby to the man next to me. Haru wrapped his arm carefully around side arm and stroked Takeo's face gently with his back of finger. He sighed out loud, "Alright, you can leave the baby with us." I squinted my eyes to him and mouthed, "Thank you."</p><p>Kisumi leaped a bit, "Thank you, Haru! Makoto! I'll make sure Asahi pick him up at eight. Not more than that," Kisumi left us the room after talking about the baby's stuff for more than 15 minutes. </p><p>I locked the door and guilt surrounded me for putting this unnecessary pressure. Haru stood near the crib that was set up by the uninvited guest. </p><p>"Haru, I'm sorry for not informing you about this earlier. I was planning to discuss it with you after this Valentine thingy," I stood before him. Those ultramarine-coloured eyes reflected me and I felt ridiculous for avoiding them. Haru pressed his elbows on my chest. "Okay, but next time discuss with me earlier. I don't want to be dumbfounded with a baby and that man on my house door again," he grumped. </p><p>I was certain that the main thing that kept Haru agreeing in the negotiation earlier was no other than Kisumi himself. Though I did not fancy looking for an answer to that curiousity. </p><p>I touched his cheeks and squeezed them lightly. "Then, I'll just call my students' parents to cancel my swimming class. And explain them the situation," I spoke. </p><p>"Yeah, about that." Haru fixed his eyes on my shirt and started to fidget by making small pinches. "I don't think you need to do that. I think I could handle two hours," Haru insisted with a pouty mouth. I traced those adorable lips with my thumb but he carried on, ignoring me, "After all, I used to help you babysit Ran and Ren." </p><p>"Mmn, I know," I placed a kiss on Haru's hair. He shifted to my side. I enfolded one of my arms around him and the other reaching the tiny hands in the crib. Completely melted by the minimal movement made by the other pouty angel that was deep in his sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haru's babysitting diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haru POV</strong>
</p><p>Takeo was all over the place as soon as we release him from the crib. One moment he was at the centre of the room and when I look away for a second, he was already in front of the bathroom door. I could not count of how many times I had picked him up and put him on the floor where he originally was. </p><p>I thus deducted something today after that tiring pick-up game. A baby was only adorable when he is asleep.</p><p>"Don't move," I instructed. Takeo lifted his head upward and tilted it before he wave his hands happily in the air. He proceeded crawling forward ignoring my order. Makoto who was initially searching for something in the suitcase has abandoned his mission and ran towards that little monster. As soon as he was lifted, he tried to reach for Makoto's forehead.</p><p>I stood where I was with hands on my waist and yielded, "Makoto, I want to quit this babysitting game." </p><p>Makoto had a miserable look on his face and I thought he was about to cry. </p><p>"Haru! Not funny."</p><p>He was totally occupied with that uneasy little human who was trying his best to fight for his freedom. I stood still and pitied Makoto for having to go through that though I had to admit it was an amusing sight. </p><p>And that concluded our afternoon's hustle. </p><hr/><p>"Haru, we'll change his diapers first before I go to work. At least you won't have to be worried about dealing with it later," Makoto suggested  one and a half hour prior to his part time job. That was the moment I realised I have made a poor judgement on foreseeing how complicated this situation is. I was visioning of how am I surviving this catastrophe without Makoto. </p><p>Mixture of nervousness and anxiety were rooting inside me and I noticed some cold sweats on my hairline. I dragged the colourful suitcase to Makoto's side and sat on my knees beside him. The man handed over a rattle to Takeo who was sitting on his lap and diverted his attention to me. </p><p>"What is this for?" I pointed at a wet wipe package. Though I knew the sole purpose of that item, it could be different in this context for all I knew. I was lucky when Makoto explained of it, "If you need to change his diaper, use this to clean him." I nodded attentively. </p><p>"This one?" </p><p>I pulled out a small looking apron from that all-have baby storage. "That is a bib. Put it around Takeo's neck when you want to feed him-" Makoto paused his sentence and searched for  something inside the luggage with one hand. He found a ready-made baby food and resumed, "-with this." He put the small container on my left hand and placed a baby spoon on the other. "Using this," He finished his sentence. </p><p>"And this toy?" Makoto lifted up the giraffe soft toy that I had been curious about. Takeo threw his rattle away and fixed his eyes on that doll. "This one you can give it with him when you need to leave him inside the crib," He then gave it to the babbling little human on his lap.</p><p>"Haru, are you really sure you can do this?" He cupped my cheeks and his eyes were seeking for an honest answer from me. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Takeo. I won't feed him mackerel," I embraced his hand. </p><p>Makoto giggled. </p><p>Makoto had been the one who took care of everything for me so this would be the littlest thing that I could offer to help him. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and assured him confidently this second time, "Don't worry! Trust your Haru." </p><p>He closed our gap and huffed to my ear, "I trust you with all my life." </p><p>Those last words reminded me of the hell that I had endured to actually hear his voice again as today. I rested my head on his chest and saw Takeo, in between us, staring at me and Makoto. </p><hr/><p>"If you need to wipe him clean, do it in the crib so he wont be able to move much. And don't forget to feed him with that food, I think he'll be hungry after 30 minutes. If he cries too much, try to cuddle him and pat his back," After that long reminder, Makoto finally headed out.</p><p>I put Takeo down after closing the door and followed him behind. He was strolling on his knees, enjoying his time in that calm spacious space. I sat down on the couch and had my eyes on him that whole time. </p><p>He was still busy wandering around and sometimes he would stop somewhere to hit the floor lightly. </p><p>"Your hands, they don't feel the pain?" I talked to him after watching him repeatedly doing the same thing. Takeo startled because of my sudden voice that had broken the silence. I neared him and kneeled, afraid that he would fall on his back. </p><p>"Sorry, I startled you," I spoke slowly. "I know I might look like I don't really like you, but that wasn't it. I am just not fond of your cousin brother," I explained to him. His face was confused of our one-way conversation.</p><p>"Let's start new. Hello, I'm Haruka. I would prefer you calling me Haru instead," I held out two fingers in front of him. His eyes were wider and I could see some sparkles in them. Takeo leaned foward a bit and grabbed my fingers with his tiny hands. He burbled and some bubbles appeared on his small mouth. I chuckled a bit and shook it, "Let's be good friends." The angel was amused with our talk and smiled widely showing his toothless gum to me. </p><p>After that small talk, I fed him with the carrot flavoured baby food. It smelt almost as how a carrot would smell except that sweeter scent was attached to it. That Takeo was on his knees for all the time that I feed him and I was tailing him loyally with a container on my hand. I finished the feeding session with some sips of water like Makoto had taught. I thought of how that swimming coach would be proud of me and grinned. </p><p>"You are doing great, Takeo," I patted his back and wiped his mouth. He babbled a few sounds and crawled to the couch area to grab his giraffe friend. That tailing game was draining all my energy and I saw the leftover of Makoto's breakfast of the counter. I was reminded that I had missed all my meals today and sighed before taking a bite of it. </p><p>I went back to the living area and my eyes fixed on the wall clock while slowly reaching for the remote control. "Quater to four," I uttered the hour under my breath and was occupied searching for a good kid channel before taking a glimpse at Takeo gripping the suitcase that was next to the couch. He instinctively trying to use it to help him stand and when he exerted too much power on the suitcase, he started to lose his balance. </p><p>He was wobbling and without a second thought, I threw my body on the floor and slammed on my stomach before I managed to get him land his head on my back. I could feel my heart pounding because of the possibility that he might have had actually fallen at that moment. That was the closest of me having a heart attack.</p><p>"Takeo, that was close," I sighed and ignored the pain that was on the surface of my upper body. I pushed the wheeled luggage away into our bedroom and took out a spared futon to lay it out before the couch. Just in case. I did not fancy having a shrieking toddler in that house without Makoto. </p><p>I grabbed the boy and sat down on the couch. He was busy focusing on a giant singing bee in the television as I held him on my stomach. My heart was still settling down. And Takeo began to rub his eyes using the back of his hand shortly after. I lay his chest on mine and began patting his back. It was not that long before he dozed off.</p><p>Takeo had a good weight on him. The numbness on my chest and stomach resurfaced and it ached me. I was thinking of putting him inside the crib but then, he was not really been sleeping for that long and afraid that he would wake up as soon as I moved. My thoughts were very loud but they were all later faded when I drifted off to the dreamland. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The adorablest chapter I have ever written</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Winter flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Makoto POV</strong> </p><p>The cold air slapped my face as I sprint from the train station. I saw some snow piled up at the corner of a shop lot but my focus was on the road as there were many people along the way. Soon, something caught my attention and I halted my movement. A pastel-coloured flower boutique's signboard with a radiant red-blue bulb decorated around the 'WELCOME' word right above me. </p><p>Flowers in winter?</p><p>I peeked inside slowly trying to make sure that it was a real deal. Some exquisite cabbage-like flowers were blooming like it was enchanted to be springtime in there. I ran my fingers down on the flowers and leaned foward to smell the clusters of petals. The springy scent leaped into my nose leaving a pleasant fragrant smell. It was almost unbelievable to smell that during this frost season. It had me wonder if Haru would fancy flowers more than the conventional chocolate-giving tradition. </p><p>"Those are Ranunculus, the Persian buttercups. These ones here are the Primrose," I was perplexed when I heard a sudden low voice emanated from my back. I turned around and saw a young male florist came to my sight. "For someone special?" He continued. </p><p>"Yes," I flushed and scratched my back of head.  </p><p>"Though I won't suggest buying primrose on Valentine's day since it is better to be in pot, it does symbolise young love. As well as the inability to live without your love," He gently stroked the petals. His words put a soft smile on my face, "Then, I'll take this yellow one. In pot," I asserted without a second thought. </p><p>The 5' 5" man left me alone sorrounded by the winter flowers. The thought of leaving Haru for this long made me fidget and I glanced over my watch, "It's quater past five already." I was biting my lips and looking around for the florist. Soon enough, the youth approached me and handed the potted primrose as ordered. </p><p>"Thank you, these flowers are lovely," I bowed down a little and ran before he could even answer.</p><p>I was joyed of bringing home a taste of spring to Haru before he leave Japan. </p><hr/><p>"I'm home." The house was filled with unanticipated silence. </p><p>"Haru?" I took off my shoes and started to call out his name quietly. </p><p>I closed the door behind me and strolled down the short corridor to place the flower on the counter. My soul melted when I see Takeo sleeping on Haru's chest with the latter's hands wrapped around him. And with a futon spread at the feet of Haru. Maybe that served as security. </p><p>Tiptoeing, I neared those two from behind the couch and bent over to stare at Haru's sleeping face while resting my elbows on the headrest carefully. I planted a kiss on his chin then circled around the couch and picked up the little snuggler to lay him down in the crib. </p><p>Haru was not making any movement so I retreat myself to the kitchen. </p><p>"Takeo?!" A sudden deep shout came across the centre of room. I turned around and saw Haru looking for something under the couch. I chuckled, "Haru, I don't think he'll be there." Haru had a sleepy confusing gaze on his face when he lifted his face. </p><p>"You're back?" He asked. </p><p>"Mnn, I put him in the crib," I pouted to the gray portable crib that Kisumi carried this morning. "I made some riceballs, want some?" My eyes followed Haru as he walked over me. His messy hair had me thrilled in silent. He nodded and took one from the tray. He leaned his back on the counter and touched my cheek, "Welcome home." </p><p>I grinned wishing that god would actually forgive that man for working me up with only two words. </p><p>Haru was oblivious to my state of mind, he savoured the rice balls and raised his brows as predicted, "Mackerel?" </p><p>"I found some leftovers in fridge, thought you would enjoy having mackerel rice ball since you've been hustling with Takeo all day." Haru chewed his food and stared at the balcony that could be seen directly from where we stand. </p><p>I was immersed looking into that deep blue eyes from side and came to realise the existence of the potted primrose that I got him placed on the counter. "Haru, I got you that," He manuevered his eyes to look at where I point. "Flowers in winter?" </p><p>Deja vu. </p><p>I nodded with a chuckle, "Yes. Found it near the train station." He naturally tried to smell the primrose. "Smells good," he commented and his corners of lips curved upward a little, "Thank you. I love it," His eyes were fixed on that. </p><p>I was about to tell him of what that flower symbolise but I held my tongue back. To say out loud that I would be unable to live without him right before his leave might be taken differently. And putting that weight on him was the last thing I want to do.</p><p>"Had a hard time?" I stood before him sliding my hands on both of his side. "Not at all. We had a mature talk and he kinda understand what I was saying," He answered easily. "He did?" I questioned and he nodded. "Great then," My arms were hugging him comfortably. </p><p>Even though, Haru was easy to be read, at times, his honesty had always befuddled me. I was not sure for most of time if all the words were literal or figurative. </p><p>"Glad you didn't have any problem, Haru-chan." He wrapped his hands around me and took a snif of my shirt. </p><hr/><p>"Look, Makoto. I could make him copy me. This baby is intelligent," Haru held the baby in the air while displaying weird facial expressions. Fascination was beaming on Takeo's face and began imitating his older partner. </p><p>"Try to take out your tongue out," I suggested. Haru gladly tried it and the tiny copy machine did the same thing. It was not that long before Haru start to make an expected fuss when Takeo drooled on him. </p><p>Haru handed him over to me with all the drools and glared deeply into my soul, "Makoto." He deepened his voice and wiped his shirt with a wet wipe. My laugh stopped when Haru pulled my shirt. I retaliated but my movement was restrained because of the baby. "Haru, don't you da-" That unfinished warn was ignored and he had already wiped Takeo's remaining saliva around his mouth and chin on my shirt. "Haru!" </p><p>Haru giggled and rested his head on my shoulders, "I'm glad we got to babysit him today." "Me too." Takeo was hitting my stomach lightly when we ignore him and Haru played with his hair from his position. </p><p>"Haru! Makoto!" </p><p>We both looked at each other after that call and I moved my eyes to the wall. The wall clock's hour hand was only passing seven a bit. Haru opened the door and Asahi raised his hand mid-air, "Yo, Haru!" </p><p>The man took his time to look around our room and muttered some comments, "This room is pretty spacious, almost look like a house."  </p><p>I greeted him from far, "You're early." </p><p>"Mmn, we closed the store a bit earlier. I informed Kisumi already that I'll pick this little boy earlier," Asahi started to tickle Takeo and the boy started to move him hands and kick his feet happily in my care.</p><p>"Say, Haru, when is your flight?" The visitor turned to Haru before making his second tour of the room. </p><p>"Next month," Though his voice was clear, Haru's expression gradually gloomed. Asahi who was touching some picture frames around the room began to expose his intention of asking, "Kisumi plans to send you and asks me to tag along. He asks me to make sure that you'll send us your flight details later." </p><p>Haru straightened up his position by the name of Kisumi and abruptly replied, "I don't use phone." Asahi growled and said something about he want to show his support because he could not join the global competition this season. And I gladly offered to send it to them instead. But then, I noticed the blue eyes were scowling at me. </p><p>That tall energy ball wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Haru, let us send you, please," he begged and started to sway Haru's shoulders in every direction. After a while of that nonconsent body rocking session, Haru began to speak. </p><p>"On one condition." </p><p>"Haru?" I tilted my head. The red-haired guy looked at me and imitated. We both looked at him intensely waiting for his next words. This had never happened, I knew Haru. He had never made any request, all this while. Not from others at least. </p><p>"Bla, bla, bla," Takeo's babble was the only sound that kept cutting the long silence. </p><p>"Bring him along," Haru pointed to the little fluff that I am holding. "Bring him along with you when you wanna send me at the airport," Haru echoed his own voice and added. </p><p>"Leave that to me!" Asahi lightly hit his chest with a fist to assure the other. "So it's done. I'll take my leave first. I need to pick that basketball guy up at the venue." </p><p>Asahi wore the baby carrier with my help and picked up the portable crib that had been folded. I searched around for Haru that had suddenly vanished from our sight. He appeared two seconds after with a familiar suitcase. "Here," he pulled out the handle and passed it to Asahi. </p><p>"Thank you for your help today," Asahi bowed down and slightly turned himself around to show us Takeo and guided the baby to wave. Haru stood right next to me and bid his farewell to that baby. The shadow of a well-built man left us walking down the corridors before taking a turn. "Haru, let's go in. It's windy outside, you'll get sick," Our hands were locked and I guided him inside. Haru walked in front of me and slammed his body on the couch when he reach the living space. </p><p>"It's fun having him around," Haru heaved. I sat next to him and spontaneously he lay his body down resting his head on my thigh. Haru looked up and stared into me. </p><p>"Asahi came too early. I was planning on feeding him one more time," He had a dejected look on his face. I played with that silky hair. "Well, next time when you are around, we'll ask Kisumi to let him play with us again." Haru nodded, turned his face and buried it in my stomach. </p><p>His touch tingled that whole area of mine. I lowered my mouth down to his ear and whispered, "Now that no one is around, we should make this Valentine's day official." Haru peeped and his eyes met mine. "Or, if you really want a baby, I don't mind making one tonight," I carried on the conversation. </p><p>Though after a few seconds despite suggesting that one myself, I could feel my cheeks burned. </p><p>"Makoto, you are blushing," The other man pointed that out. I cupped my cheeks and defended myself, "Haru, you are not supposed to say it out loud." He chuckled at the sight of disbelief on my horrible attempt at dirty talk. He clung on my neck and seductively whispered, "Then, impregnate me if you can. Maybe we can have a cute baby with cheeks as red as yours," My whole face was flushed and I stagnated wondering how Haru could actually say that out loud with a straight face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vanilla of Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smu-</p>
<p>Warning: This chapter includes boyxboy action</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Haru POV</strong>
</p>
<p>He was easy to tease. </p>
<p>I got up from that couch and dragged him to our bed. "Faster," I ordered. I tumbled over the bed and half of my back was slammed lightly on the bed's side. Only the tips of my toes were touching the cold floor. Makoto placed his left leg next to my waist on the bed and his hand was gracing my hair. The gaze that he had on me right now was warm as always. </p>
<p>"I love your green eyes," I said while tracing his eyelid. He closed one of his eyes and the other one remained on me. "Then, I'm glad I was born with these eyes," Makoto replied. My breath was deeper when he uttered those. His words were always straightforward, no twist to it and easily understood. </p>
<p>Makoto started with a slow collarbone kiss and moved downward to my chest. The heat that he gave off was unbearable and I started to sweat. He maneuvered the kiss to my left and started to embrace my nipple using his tongue. I trembled out of pleasure and I can feel the pain sourcing from my lower part. </p>
<p>"Makoto, I'm hard," I notified him so that he could work his magic as usual. "Patient, Haruka. It's too early to go down there," Makoto spoke and I swallowed down nothingness trying to bear the pain of erection. He trailed down my stomach with his kiss and took another pause at my adonis belt. He sucked it carefully, trying to not leave any mark. </p>
<p>Though I had convinced him that the mark would be invisible by the time I would be flying to Australia, he was worried if I need to take a quick swimming in nearby public pool. As if I cared about people's perception on my body, all I needed was a mark from him. And that would probably be the only thing that I hated about him.</p>
<p>"Mark me, Makoto," I groaned trying to push the need to actually feel Makoto's touch on my member. I was slowly losing control and tried to reach it for myself. Makoto grabbed both of my hands and locked them above my head, "Bad, Haruka." His breath on my skin just made the whole thing worst. I whimpered, "Please, Makoto." </p>
<p>"Promise me you won't move your hands first," He asserted landing a kiss right above my waist band. "Promise," I heard my own voice shaking while hoping the finger would finally be at where it is supposed to be. He grabbed my waist and tossed my body up a bit leaving my feet hanging. He slowly trailed my waist and pulled the band down exposing the hard part of me. </p>
<p>But my hope was halted again that moment he ground his covered member against mine. "Makoto, you-" I was about to lose my shit when I suddenly felt familiar warmth hugged my lips. I was indulged in them and my brain was surged with dopamine when a slow stroke touched me below. I moaned with all the overwhelming pleasure inside me. His stroke elevated and the heat that I felt just now transposed into a gushing wave. </p>
<p>"Makoto," I growled and his stomach was masked with my liquid. My energy was draining and he was just ending the foreplay. Makoto started to strip himself. "Haru, make sure you look at me, okay?" His muscular hand reached out my face. I nodded with a heavy breath. He pushed one of my thighs up and started to coat his fingers with the semen on his stomach and began circling my hole. </p>
<p>Makoto thrust one at a time and when there were three of them inside me, I was biting my lips and clenching my hands on the bedsheet.  Not a minute later, Makoto spoke once again, "You're ready." His voice was lower and he began to shoved his hard item inside me. Thrusting it inside over and over again and the flapping sound made when our body touched filled the room. I was sweating despite the winter night and tried my best to maintain my position but I was numb and my stomach that was bobbed together began to excruciate unbearable pain. </p>
<p>"Makoto, my stomach hurts," I mewled. Makoto hurriedly released his fellow out of me after hearing me and stopped whatever he was doing. He was reaching out a pillow and placed it under my head. "You're sweating a lot, Haru," His face changed. "I think I slammed my stomach too hard when I was catching Takeo this evening," I touched my stomach. "Why didn't you tell me before we started? I could have seriously hurt you," His eyes were trembling. "But you didn't and it's my fault. I thought I could endure it. Turn out you're just too strong," I huffed and giggled a bit. </p>
<p>Makoto covered me with blanket and lay down on his back next to me. I drew myself closer to him and rested my head on his arm and snuggled him. "Sorry you didn't get to finish off," I spoke in a low voice. He turned to my side carefully not to brush against my stomach and hugged me. His vanilla scent filled my brain. "As long as you are okay, I don't mind. Next time make sure to tell me," His hypnotic voice drowned me. "There'll be a next time? I thought I was supposed to be punished for not telling," I lifted up my chin and met green eyes. "Well, we still need a baby, don't we?" Makoto chuckled at his own words. This time he did not blush and his pure affection was reflected through his eyes. "Yes, we still need a baby," I echoed his voice and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>His scent was all over me and his images were all that I could see of even with my eyes closed. So I reminded myself if this was not supposed to be a way to celebrate the day of love, I would not want to celebrate it at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I promised a one-off but I don't think I could do that. I keep on creating a new chapter every time I'm writing. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy as much I did while writing this piece.</p>
<p>allhailmakoharu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>